Amour et photo
by MadLu-chan
Summary: Quand on fait une rencontre on ne s'attend pas forcément à ce qu'elle nous poursuive aussi longtemps. UA One-shot


**Titre : **Amour et photo

**Auteur :** MadLu-chan

**Disclaimer : **Si Naruto m'appartenait ça se saurait mais malheureusement tout est à Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Romance genre trèèèès guimauve de mon point de vu.

**Pairing :** Shika-Tema

**Note :** Voila ma première fic sur ce site. En fait il s'agit d'un One-shot que j'avais fait il y pas mal de temps pour un concours. Je le poste ici en espérant qu'il est pas trop nul. En tout cas je trouve ça très gnangan et guimauve à la relecture.

Oo* *oO

La vie est toujours trop réaliste, c'est surement pour ça qu'on voudrait toujours la raconter comme un conte de fée.

Temari se pencha sur son écran en plissant les yeux, elle devait rendre son article demain et pourtant elle n'était pas sure d'avoir corrigé toutes les fautes. Elle se faisait toujours un devoir de rendre ses articles déjà corrigés afin d'éviter de surcharger les correcteurs du journal qui ne savaient parfois plus où se donner de la tête. La jeune fille refit défiler son écran une dernière fois puis enregistra son article sur sa clé USB. Elle éteignit son ordinateur et s'étira, baillant aux corneilles. Elle se leva de son bureau en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, 18h48, elle avait le temps de prendre un bon bain et de se changer avant d'aller à la réception organisée par le journal.

Un quart d'heure plus tard la jeune femme avait revêtu un tailleur gris perle et coiffé ses cheveux blonds en quatre couettes. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié puis descendit dans la rue et interpella un taxi qui l'emmena à la salle des fêtes où avait lieu la réception des quinze ans de la création de « Tokyo's », le journal où elle travaillait depuis cinq ans. Elle trouvait ces réceptions absolument barbantes mais en tant qu'une des journalistes les plus connues de la rédaction elle se devait d'y assister même si ça impliquait de rester à bavarder pendant des heures avec des collègues qu'elle trouvait ennuyeux à mourir en attendant que ça se termine et en espérant qu'un homme ne l'invite pas à danser : Temari était une féministe convaincue et une femme d'action.

Le taxi s'arrêta et elle descendit après avoir réglé sa course. Elle poussa un petit soupir de découragement et rentra dans la salle déjà bondée. Il y avait tous les membres du journal ainsi que plusieurs personnalités du monde journalistique.

- Vous devez trouver ces réceptions super barbantes pour avoir une expression aussi blasée sur le visage.

Temari se retourna d'un bloc, prête à foudroyer du regard l'insolent qui venait de la déranger dans ses pensées. Elle se retrouva surprise devant son interlocuteur, un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge avec des cheveux bruns noués en catogan et des yeux noirs perçants qui semblaient la scruter. Il portait un costume vert foncée et arborait une expression d'ennui profond.

- Je préfère ne pas répondre à une telle provocation venant d'un homme qui semble s'ennuyer bien plus que moi.

-Holà, ne vous énervez pas, je me contentais de faire une simple réflexion. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous défouler sur moi, miss No Sabaku.

La jeune femme sourit, le visage de cet homme lui disait quelque chose, elle l'avait déjà croisé, surement à la rédaction. Ce n'était pas un journaliste, elle connaissait tous les confrères venant d'autres journaux à cette réception. Elle remarqua alors une petite broche dorée épinglée sur le revers de sa veste représentant une balance, le signe des avocats.

- Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'aussi flemmard que vous se trouverait dans ce genre de fête, Maître Nara, répondit-elle, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

- Venant de votre part ce compliment me va droit au cœur, répliqua-t-il en s'inclinant de la façon la plus grossière qui soit

- C'est tout naturel Maître, je vous en prie, fit-elle en s'inclinant tout aussi grossièrement.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Temari connaissait l'avocat de nom et de réputation, elle savait qu'il gagnait toujours ou presque ses procès et il avait une réputation de macho : il n'était pas rare qu'il refuse des clientes sous divers prétextes que Temari trouvait injustifiés voir ridicules. Le jeune avocat connaissait Temari également de réputation et il éprouvait un certain respect pour cette jeune femme qui avait réussi à se tailler une place dans le journalisme aussi vite alors qu'elle était assez jeune et qu'elle venait d'un pays étranger même si elle était naturalisée japonaise.

- Je ne vous pensais pas capable de rire ainsi, vous avez toujours l'air si sérieux.

- C'est toujours plus facile de rire avec quelqu'un. Mais trêve de bavardage, est-ce que je peux vous offrir un verre ?

- A condition que je puisse vous ruiner c'est d'accord.

- Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? fit-il en soupirant, un air blasé sur le visage.

- Un verre de sherry.

Shikamaru s'approcha du bar et revint avec deux verres, ils s'assirent à une petite table près d'une fenêtre et passèrent leur soirée à bavarder comme deux amis. A la fin ils étaient partis en débat sur l'avenir du féminisme. La plupart des personnes étaient rentrées chez elles et les deux jeunes gens commençaient à fatiguer. Temari se leva.

- Et bien grâce à vous j'ai passé une très bonne soirée mais je vais rentrer, j'espère que nous nous reverrons.

- Je l'espère aussi, mais la prochaine fois tutoies moi et appelles moi Shikamaru, quand on m'appelle Maître et qu'on me vouvoie j'ai l'impression d'avoir 40 ans au lieu de 26.

- Ca il faut voir monsieur le macho, mais c'est en bonne voie. Passez une bonne nuit.

Elle sortit, le sourire aux lèvres en entendant Shikamaru grommeler un vague «Bonne nuit». Elle inspira un grand coup, appréciant l'air frais de cette fin d'été qui sentait les fleurs. Elle décida de rentrer à pied pour profiter de la fraicheur de la nuit qui changeait agréablement des journées étouffantes de ces derniers jours.

Elle commença à traverser la rue pour se rendre sur le trottoir d'en face.

- TEMARI, ATTENTION !

Elle n'entendit pas vraiment la suite, la voiture l'avait percutée de plein fouet et elle avait perdu connaissance sous le choc.

Oo* *oO

Temari entendait des voix autour d'elle sans les comprendre. Elle avait le cerveau complètement embrumé et n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux et les referma aussi sec, aveuglée par la lumière trop forte des néons. Néons ? Où était-elle ? Ses souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup, la voiture après la fête, Shikamaru qui avait crié puis le noir. Elle avait très mal à la hanche. Elle refit une tentative et parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital et à côté d'elle son frère discutait avec une personne en blouse blanche, surement un infirmier ou un médecin.

- Tema, tu es réveillée. Bon sang tu nous as fait une de ces peurs. Comment te sens-tu.

- Comme si j'était passée sous une voiture, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

- Ca ne doit pas aller si mal que ça puisque tu arrives encore à plaisanter.

- J'ai très mal à la hanche Onii-san.

- C'est normal elle est cassée, lui apprit l'infirmier qui se trouvait dans la pièce, vous avez aussi deux côtes fêlées et vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang, il a fallu vous faire une transfusion sanguine.

- Combien de temps je suis restée endormie ?

- Environ trois jours, on s'est relayés avec Gaara pour rester avec toi. Il y avait aussi cet avocat qui est resté mais là il dort dans le couloir.

- C'est lui qui m'a amené ici ?

-Oui, il a appelé une ambulance dès votre accident, repris l'infirmier. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un rester aussi calme après avoir assisté à une scène de ce genre.

Temari se renfonça dans ses coussins, elle était très intriguée par le fait que le Nara se soit donné la peine de la veiller. Elle se renfonça dans ses coussins et se rendormit aussi sec.

5 heures plus tard :

La jeune femme se réveilla doucement dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Shikamaru était endormi sur son lit, la tête sur ses bras croisés et assis sur une chaise. Temari sourit et lui secoua l'épaule pour le réveiller.

- Eh, debout flemmard, va squatter chez quelqu'un d'autre, ici c'est ma chambre.

- Qu'est-ce tu m'veux femme galère, ça te suffit pas de me faire mourir d'inquiétude, en plus tu veux me faire mourir de fatigue.

- Rentre chez toi, je n'ai pas besoin de nounou et en plus je suis sure que t'as une montagne de boulot qui t'attend chez toi.

- 'Tain j'y crois pas, veillez-la pendant trois jours pour être sur qu'elle va bien et voila comment elle vous remercie. Ah les femmes j'vous jure.

- Merci d'être resté.

- C'est rien, je n'allais pas t'emmener aux urgences et partir ensuite comme un voleur, c'est pas très bon dans mon C.V d'avocat ça.

On sentait qu'il plaisantait en disant ça, la vraie raison était plutôt qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir proposé à la jeune femme de la raccompagner comme il avait l'intention de le faire ce qui lui avait valu cet accident. Bien sur ce n'était qu'un concours de circonstance mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir un peu. Il rentra chez lui en disant qu'il reviendrait la semaine prochaine.

Oo* *oO

Octobre :

Temari regarda par la fenêtre et soupira, les feuilles multicolores aux couleurs de l'automne qui voletaient en tombant des arbres de l'allée lui donnaient envie de sortir et de marcher, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis déjà deux mois.

Toc toc toc

- Entrez.

- Salut femme galère, comment ça va ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui peut pas marcher depuis deux mois. Tu te rends pas compte à quel point j'aimerais sortir.

Il avait les joues rosies par le vent et les cheveux décoiffés avec quelques débris de feuilles dedans. Il formait un portrait tellement comique que Temari ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Les visites régulières de Shikamaru lui permettaient de garder le moral face à sa situation. Il venait la voir une fois par semaine avec un bouquet de fleur, différent d'une fois sur l'autre mais pas une seule fois il n'avait apporté de rose ce qui arrangeait bien Temari qui en aurait été très embarrassée.

- Je t'ai apporté une petite surprise cette fois.

- Mouais, je me méfie de tes surprises.

- T'as tort femme galère, j'suis sur que ça te plaira.

Il posa son manteau sur un siège et commença à fouiller dans son attaché-case pour en ressortir une enveloppe plutôt volumineuse qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Temari ouvrit l'enveloppe, elle était banale, en kraft, à l'intérieur il y avait une liasse de photo qui devait avoir été prises dans la semaine. On voyait les arbres multicolores qui entouraient les allées du parc, un couple d'amoureux qui s'embrassaient sur un banc, la devanture d'une fleuriste, un petit garçon qui donnait des morceaux de pain aux canards dans un étang, une petite échoppe qui vendait des marrons chauds. Petits morceaux de ville qui formaient un tissu vivant aux couleurs de l'automne. Temari en eu les larmes aux yeux. C'était tellement gentil de sa part de lui permettre de voir la ville alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est magnifique. Quand est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

- Quand je vais au boulot et quand j'en sors, je passe par le parc et j'en profite pour prendre quelques photos. Eh pleure pas, c'est gênant.

- Tu pourras m'en apporter d'autres ?

- Bien sur, autant que tu voudras.

Oo* *oO

Janvier :

Les flocons tombaient silencieusement du ciel gris. L'automne avait laissé place à l'hiver et aux batailles de boules de neige. Shikamaru continuait d'apporter de nouvelles photos chaque semaine. Temari les rangeait dans un tiroir de sa commode, les dernières montraient le parc sous la neige avec des enfants qui faisaient des batailles et des bonhommes de neiges, il y avait une très humoristique qui montrait un petit chien tout noir qui semblait découvrir les joies de la neige : c'est tout blanc, c'est tout froid et en plus ça mouille… Atchoum !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

- Hello sœurette, ça faisait longtemps.

- Gaara, petit frère ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Mis à part le fait que je suis à moitié congelé ça va. Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu vas bien toi aussi.

- Oui, mes côtes sont réparées et le médecin dit que ma hanche guérit vite, je devrais pouvoir sortir dans deux ou trois mois.

- Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop au moins ?

- Non ça va, Shika m'a passé un livre sur la poésie et la peinture du IIème siècle très intéressant.

- Ah ? Et je peux savoir qui est exactement ce Shika ?

- C'est un ami, il vient me voir de temps en temps.

- Mouais.

- Quoi, tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ?

- Ben pas vraiment non.

- Ok, ne le répète à personne mais c'est vrai que je l'aime bien, pas à ce point là mais voila quoi.

Gaara sourit sans rien ajouter, il connaissait assez sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle appréciait le jeune avocat surement plus que ce qu'elle voulait admettre, c'était bien son style ça, trop fière pour être honnête.

Oo* *oO

Mars :

Temari posa un pied par terre, frissonnant avec la fraicheur du carrelage. Il faisait encore frais pour la fin mars et la jeune femme ne portait que sa blouse d'hôpital. Elle commença à marcher doucement vers la porte de sa chambre avec des pas hésitant. Au moment d'atteindre la porte ses jambes s'effondrèrent sous elle, ne supportant plus son poids. Temari lâcha un chapelet de juron à faire rougir un marin et tenta de se relever. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, dévoilant un Shikamaru plutôt surpris et un peu rouge. Je précise que Temari est seulement vêtue d'une blouse d'hôpital légère pas forcément très couvrante. Il l'aida à se relever et la fit se rassoir sur son lit.

- Franchement femme galère, tu sais que t'as des cours de rééducation pour t'apprendre à marcher ? Même si ta hanche est guérie c'est pas la peine de la recasser en essayant de marcher toute seule.

- J'peux me débrouiller toute seule.

- J'ai vu ça, quelle réussite.

- Tchi, arrête de te moquer de moi, flemmard.

- Je ne moque pas je m'inquiète, nuance. J'ai le droit, non ?

- Peut-être pas après tout, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Tu es mon amie alors c'est normal.

- J'aimerais peut-être devenir plus que ton amie.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire Temari plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Shikamaru la regarda avec un visage triste et parti sans rien dire en laissant une enveloppe de papier kraft sur la table, la dernière. Restée seule Temari l'ouvrit et regarda les photos. Sur la dernière on voyait une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux noirs qui embrassait Shikamaru sous un cerisier en fleur.

Oo* *oO

5 ans plus tard :

Temari s'assit sur un banc du parc en soupirant. Son interview devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre et elle se demandait encore ce qui l'avait convaincue de se lancer dans cet article sur les tribunaux, surtout que ce genre de sujet n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. On était en mars et les cerisiers étaient en fleur, une image apparue dans la tête de Temari et elle secoua la tête pour la chasser. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais la photo de ce couple en train de s'enlacer la mettait mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle y pensait. Pourtant elle ne se souvenait même plus où elle avait vu ses deux personnes et qui elles pouvaient être.

Un homme en costume s'avança vers elle et s'inclina. Il avait deux cicatrices sur le visage et des cheveux bruns noués en catogan.

- Miss No Sabaku ? Je suis M. Nara, nous avions rendez-vous il me semble.

- Oui, c'est cela. Peut-être voulez-vous aller ailleurs pour discuter.

- Non je vous remercie, je préfère discuter ici, je n'apprécie pas trop les bureaux.

- Je vous comprends, c'est toujours mieux d'être dehors, même lorsqu'il fait un peu froid. Commençons alors.

- Je vous écoute.

- Eh bien pour commencer vous êtes procureur, en quoi consiste vraiment votre métier ?

Oo* *oO

- Merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps.

- Ce fut un plaisir d'être interviewé par une demoiselle aussi charmante que vous.

- Merci M. Nara. Au fait, comment rentrez-vous ? J'ai ma voiture et si vous voulez je peux vous raccompagner.

- Ca ira très bien, mon fils doit venir me chercher. D'ailleurs le voila.

Un jeune homme en costume se dirigeait en effet vers eux. Lorsqu'il remarqua Temari il s'arrêta, bugué. Temari ne semblait pas plus réactive, la tête de ce brun lui disait quelque chose. Soudain il y eu un «Tilt» et Temari ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

- Toi ! S'écrièrent-ils en même temps

- Vous vous connaissez ? Les questionna Shikaku en se retenant de rire.

- Un peu oui. Elle se tourna vers Shikamaru. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici.

- Moi non plus femme galère, moi non plus, sinon je pense que je ne serais pas ici.

- Ca fait plaisir merci ! Surtout après que tu aies fuit comme un lâche que tu es ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te…

Elle n'alla pas plus loin, Shikamaru l'avait embrassée pour la faire taire.

- Mais tu te tais jamais c'est pas possible. Tu poses des questions et t'attend jamais d'entendre les réponses, t'as pas changé en cinq ans.

- Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi chiant.

- Hum hum, je dérange peut-être.

- En fait oui, ma voiture est là-bas. Il lui lança ses clés en montrant une voiture garée plus loin.

- Je t'attends mais soit pas trop long.

Halala galère. Tu voulais savoir quoi ?

- Rien, il n'y a rien entre nous non ? Tu as déjà une copine je crois.

- J'ai largué Kin il y a cinq ans, elle était trop galère. Moi c'est toi que j'aime.

- …

- Ca va femme galèr…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Temari était en train de l'embrasser et il avait d'autres choses à penser.

Oo* *oO

Une p'tite review ? Non mais sincèrement si vous m'en laissez pas je comprendrais, je trouve ça tellement... Enfin je vais pas en rajouter sinon ça va finir en auto-meurtre (et oui ça existe).


End file.
